


The Scientist

by ajf618



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajf618/pseuds/ajf618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot: Find out what happened to Brittana after The Break-Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

"What are you doing here?"

The blonde didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed Santana's wrist and gently pulled her up the stairs. The door shut tight and slender fingers engaged the lock as the two entered Santana's bedroom. In all honesty, she knew breaking up with her wasn't the right answer. The problem was, even after several long weeks, she still couldn't figure out the right one. The Latina sat down on the edge of her bed, picking at the blanket, nervously waiting for what was about to go down.  The blonde paced back and forth around the room. The minutes dragged by like a snail making its way across a sidewalk. Santana's throat was rapidly becoming dry and guilt wracked her to the core.

"No." The blonde finally spoke.  Santana's hand stilled and she strained to lift her head and look at the blonde standing directly in front of her.

"What do you mean, no?" The brunette questioned. This was not something she was expecting. Anger, yes. Shouting, yes. Crying, absolutely. Calm and confidence? That was probably the last thing she would ever expect.

"No." The blonde repeated. And in that instant, soft lips collided with Santana's in a passionate kiss. Strong arms wrapped around her neck while the temperature seemed to rise one hundred degrees. A tongue grazed the Latina's bottom lip, and without a second of hesitation, her lips parted to grant access into the warm crevice of her mouth. 

This, this is the one thing Santana can't deny. This is the one thing in her life that comes easy. This is what makes her feel most alive. A moan slips between them into the dark of night. She's not sure which of them it came from, but she's pretty sure it doesn't really matter. They break apart only to shed clothes. The heat is becoming too much to bear. It takes less than a second after Santana's top hits the floor for their lips to lock once more.

Santana doesn't see fireworks. She's in the middle of a supernova. Hands roam up and down, side to side, over and under. Every nerve ending in her body is on fire. It's pleasure and pain exploding throughout her body and mind. She feels the button of her jeans pop. Slowly, ever so slowly, a hand pulls her zipper down. The anticipation is killing her. The energy between herself and the blonde is almost overwhelming. Then just as those skilled fingers graze beneath the top of her underwear, everything stops. Warm air hits the shell of her ear and Santana shivers.

"Questions of science, science and progress, don't speak as loud as my heart," and with those words, Brittany slips past the white cotton, and reclaims what is hers. 

"I love you Santana Lopez, and I'll be here to help you remember, always." Santana stares deep into ice blue eyes and whispers, "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr: lower-cases-and-capitals.tumblr.com


End file.
